


A Kiss at Midnight

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Phil Coulson lives, Post-Avengers (2012), Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It's almost 2013.  The Avengers survived.  Phil survived.  They celebrate.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I made a series for my Phil/Tony stuff because they are all in the same universe and I figured, why the hell not? This is pretty fluffy, like the others in the series. Just a couple of soft bois in love.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony eased through the crowd, a tumbler full of apple juice in his hand. It looked enough like whiskey that no one would ask. Tony really wanted a drink—God, did he ever—but he had been sober for three months and he wanted to stay that way. Granted, he had fallen off the wagon in a big way after the Battle of New York, but he figured he deserved that.

He was glad it wasn’t a huge crowd. Large crowds made him twitchy. They had since his return from Afghanistan but he had been able to conceal it behind bluster and charm. Now, he didn’t want to. 

The Avengers had won the day all those months ago. Because of them, New York City got to celebrate the New Year.

Tony reached up to touch his neck, running his finger over the chain just hidden by the collar of his shirt.

Thankfully, Tony would get to celebrate with Phil.

If he woke up without Phil next to him, he would panic, thinking it was all a dream and that Phil had really died at Loki’s hand. His nightmares were confused things.

Sometimes, all he could think of was flying that nuke into the wormhole and that in that moment, he had thought he was going to get to see Phil again. The desire to see his dead lover again was enough to make him hope there was some kind of afterlife out there.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the morose thoughts.

It was a new year, the Avengers had moved in, they were gelling together quite well, and Phil was alive.

He saw the other Avengers—sans Thor, who was still on Asgard— gathered on the balcony and he moved to join them. Natasha nodded at him and shifted a bit, giving him space to stand. He rested his elbows on the rail and looked out over the city and the millions of people moving through the streets below them. Parts of the city were still being cleaned up but that didn’t stop New Yorkers from going about their very wild partying.

Tony didn’t blame them; they deserved a reason to party.

“Aren’t we supposed to be in there schmoozing with everyone?” Clint asked. 

Tony grunted. “I paid for the booze and they’re at the best party in New York. We put in our appearance. I’d much rather stay out here.”

“Aw, you do like us,” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes. Who would’ve guessed that Steve Rogers could be such an ass?

“Most days, anyway,” Tony said.

Bruce chuckled, sipping his own drink. “Ten minutes til the year ends.”

“One of the longest years of my life,” Tony mumbled, sipping his apple juice.

Where the hell was Phil?

“Amen to that,” Natasha said. 

They went quiet, the sounds of the city reaching them even at their height. 

“Is Agent coming?” Tony asked. He and Phil hadn’t announced their relationship to the Avengers. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Fury knew, but they hadn’t told anyone else. He had almost let it slip a month ago, but no one had said anything about how cuddly he’d been with Phil that day so he never brought it up again. 

“Looks like he and Fury just arrived,” Steve said, looking through the glass doors to the room. The crowd parted in front of Fury and Phil walked next to him, face as bland as ever.

“If it isn’t the old pirate himself,” Tony said, tossing back the rest of his apple juice.

“Stark,” Fury said.

“One-eyed Willie,” Tony replied.

Clint burst out laughing. “Oh man, we totally need to watch that movie with Steve.”

Tony grinned at him, reaching around Natasha to fist bump Clint. They had the same terrible sense of humor.

Phil slipped in next to Tony and Tony felt the tension in his shoulders bleed out just by being near him. Phil’s hand discreetly moved up and down his back and Tony leaned into the touch.

Steve started talking to Phil and Tony enjoyed the way Phil’s cheeks flushed whenever Steve talked to him. (He had totally been jealous at first, but Phil had convinced him he wasn’t going to leave him for Captain America—even if he did still wear his Captain America boxers to bed.)

“Less than a minute!” The shout came from the party proper and Tony was suddenly nervous.

It was tradition to kiss someone at midnight. Would Phil kiss him in front of everyone? Would he kiss Phil?

Oh shit, he was as nervous as a high schooler.

“Tony,” Phil whispered, breath hot against his ear. Tony turned to him and Phil gently hooked his finger on the chain around his neck, pulling his dog tags out. He ran his thumb over them, grey eyes soft in the dim light.

“You’re wearing them.”

“Haven’t taken them off since the helicarrier,” Tony whispered. Phil knew that. Tony hadn’t removed them since Fury had told them Phil had died. 

“I know.”

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…” The other Avengers started counting down, but Tony’s entire focus was on Phil.

“Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!”

Phil pulled Tony close by the dog tag chain and kissed him. Tony hooked his fingers in Phil’s belt loops and pulled his hips forward so they were touching. He lost himself in the kiss, ignoring the shocked splutters from the team.

“What the fuck?” Clint said as Phil pulled back.

Tony blinked slowly, a smile spreading across his face. Phil smiled back, thumb tracing the edge of Tony’s goatee. 

“Pay up,” Steve said, holding his hand out to Natasha and Clint.

Tony managed to drag his attention away from Phil to focus on Steve. “Wait, wait, wait. Steve Rogers, American dreamboat, the paragon of truth, justice and the American way—”

“That’s Superman, Tony,” Phil said.

“Tomato, tomahto,” Tony said, waving his hand. “But as I was saying, the all-American boy scout made a bet on whether or not Phil and I are in a relationship?”

“Nat and Clint made the bet, I just happened to be in the room when they made it,” Steve said with a grin, counting out his money and sliding it into a worn leather wallet.

“Maybe it was just a New Years’ midnight kiss?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I wear his dog tags,” Tony said, arching his eyebrow.

“So…this isn’t a new thing?” Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head, shoulder pressed against Phil’s. “Almost four years.”

Natasha’s eyes went wide. “So the entire time I was undercover?”

Phil nodded, a wicked little smirk on his face. “Yes. I’m a very good agent.”

“I only found out because I walked in on them,” Fury said, glaring at them. “The last thing I wanted to see was Stark’s pasty white ass.”

“Excuse you, my ass is magnificent,” Tony said.

“Eighth wonder of the world,” Phil intoned.

“Oh, gross,” Clint said.

Bruce smiled at them. “Well, I’m happy for you both. I’m glad everything worked out.”

Tony nodded, lacing his fingers with Phil’s. Phil squeezed his hand and Steve broke out a bottle of apple cider, pouring it into glasses for everyone. He handed them out and Clint lifted his glass.

“To Tony and Phil, for keeping a relationship under wraps for four years from some of the best spies in the business.”

“Thanks,” Phil said. Tony grinned and took a sip, focusing on Steve.

“How did you find out?”

“I walked in on you two sleeping on the couch.”

Tony laughed at Clint’s outraged face. 

“You cheated!”

“There were no rules that said I couldn’t have knowledge beforehand,” Steve said with a smirk.

“Captain America is a cheater!” Clint yelled into the night, making everyone laugh.

Natasha raised her glass. “To a new year.”

Everyone clinked their glasses together and sipped. There was enough for one more toast.

Tony lifted his glass, making eye contact with everyone one right after the other, even Fury.

“To family,” he said, lips curled in a soft smile.

“To family,” the Avengers echoed back, everyone drinking the rest of the cider.

Tony leaned against Phil, looking out over the city. He let the voices of the others wash over as he just enjoyed being with them. He turned his head when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. He leaned back against Phil, his head falling back against his shoulder.

Phil’s lips grazed Tony’s jaw before he pressed their cheeks together. Tony closed his eyes, reveling in Phil’s strength and warmth. 

“Happy New Year, Tony,” Phil whispered.

“Happy New Year, Phil,” Tony replied.

Tony had been to a lot of parties over the years, but surrounded by his chosen family and the man he loved, he knew he was finally where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
